Failed Revenge
by anniegirl132
Summary: Deidara trys to get revenge on Sasori, but things turn out differently then expected. one -shot. NON-YAOI!


**Failed Revenge**

**. . . . .**

**My excuse for writing this was that I was bored and in need of inspiration. In the end, I came up with this crazy fic. Please tell me how terrible or awesome this story turns out in your opinion.**

**Well, enjoy! ^_^**

**. . . . . .**

**Deidara's POV**

I had decided that Sasori danna had been rude to me for too long. It was time for revenge! And I knew just how to exact that revenge upon the puppet master.

I smirked deviously as I dug through my art drawer until I found just what I was looking for, glue. But not just any glue, this was special glue. I had read a book from danna's room telling how to make it. Apparently it was extremely sticky and lasted until you got the counter concoction; which was some type of extreme glue remover.

Now all I had to do to get my sweet vengeance on Sasori-no-danna was to leave the room. But how would I do that? He was too smart to fall for just any trick… Maybe if I shocked him enough he would leave.

I thought about it for a while, all of the possibilities. What could I say that would surprise even Sasori-no-danna? It was then that an imaginary light bulb went off in my head. Of course, the one thing that nobody would expect!

"Sasori danna, I have something important to tell you un," I said walking up to him, smiling really big.

"What is it brat," he said, looking slightly nervous.

"I'm actually a girl un," I said in a high pitched voice, smiling even wider, batting my eyelashes.

"What!? But.. you, huh?" He sputtered, looking dumbfounded. It was working!

"How could you not have noticed un!?" I screamed in a very girlish voice, making myself fake cry.

"Um, it not that, it's just…" he trailed off, blushing as he gestured at me. I knew exactly what he was implying.

"Oh! So all girls have to have a large chest to be feminine un!? Is that what you mean danna un!?" I screamed in feigned rage.

"No it's not that! I's just.. you always said you were a boy," he said confused. Darn it, this could give me away!

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know un! People always underestimate girls and think of us as weak un!" I fake sobbed, covering my face.

"Oh," he said, feeling very awkward by now.

"Now nobody will accept me! They'll all call me just a weak girl!" I wailed, falling onto the ground. This was all working too well.

"No they won't, it's ok Deidara," danna said in attempt to comfort me.

"You really think so?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said smiling extremely awkwardly.

"Well, I'm a mess; so I'm going to get changed now," I said, forcing a light blush. I needed to make this believable. Sasori danna's face turned a bright red and he hurriedly ran out of the room, closing the door behind us. I would have been worried that he might tell the others about this, but none of them were here at this time. They were all on missions for leader-sama. And Kisame and Itachi, the closest ones to the base, wouldn't be back for another two days.

Rushing over to danna's favorite puppet, Hiruko, I took out the glue and began to work. When I had finally finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes un?' I called in an effeminate voice

"Are you done?" danna asked uncomfortably from the other side.

"Almost un," I said back, throwing the empty tube of glue in my desk. I quickly changed my clothes so it actually looked like I did what I said I would. I ran up and opened the door, "Okay, you can come in now danna un."  
"So…," he said awkwardly.

"By the way danna un," I began," I'm not really a girl. I just said that to get you out of the room un," I finished, smirking evilly.

"What!?" he shouted, pushing past, knocking me on the floor.

"Hey un!" I shouted just to be ignored.

"What did you do brat?" he shouted. But before I could even answer his question, he gasped. He had found out. I decided right now would probably be a good time to start running. And I did just that. Sadly though, I was caught by danna's chakra strings before I even made it out of the room. Dang, I really should have thought this out more.

He turned around with an expression that I just couldn't place as anything but pure rage. He slowly walked up to me, and honestly, I was terrified.

As he reached me, his mouth suddenly twisted into a sadistic smirk. Oh no, I was in deep trouble. He flicked out a kunai, his smirk getting wider.

No Sasori danna un! Please no! I cried out in complete fear. He grabbed my beautiful hair, and then chopped it off! I was so mortified that I fainted.

. . . . . .

When I woke up, I was tied to my bed with a gag over my mouth. I looked around frantically, finally spotting Sasori-no-danna sitting at his desk, trying to get the glue out of Hiruko.

"You'll stay like that until I can fix him," he said without turning around. I couldn't believe it; I lost my beautiful hair and now I had to stay tied to a bed until danna's stupid puppet was fixed. I glared in his direction; how could he do this to me?

I felt really stupid on how he was so easily able to turn my revenge around back on my. Well, I had learned my lesson; not to ever get revenge on Sasori-danna again.

**. . . . . . .**

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm desperate for inspiration. Any ideas? Any at all? If so please PM or review it to me. If not that's ok too. **

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
